1. Field
Apparatus and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to displaying an image, and more particularly, to displaying an image as a special effect to a video being played.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of devices have been developed to play video content, for example, a variety of televisions (TVs), smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), notebook computers, etc.
Similarly, various attempts have been made to develop methods of enlarging a viewing area and realistically providing content to the user. For example, efforts have been made to improve sound quality, provide high resolution images, improve an aspect ratio in a video system, etc.
However, a method and apparatus for displaying an image, in which an image effect is generated based on information included in a video and applied to the video are needed.